Episode 4
' Code Lyoko Evolution Episode 4: A Prom Problem (Part 2)' Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, or any of the characters, etcetera, etcetera, blah blah blah. Now on with the show! Narrator: Last time on Code Lyoko, Odd and Graham talked about the school's upcoming prom, which led to Jeremie telling Odd that Graham would probably ask Millie to the dance. Graham goes to ask her, but she surprises him by asking him before he has a chance to ask her first. He accepts, and gets really pumped, but the excitement of any of the Lyoko Warriors won't last long with Xana around. He's possessed Herb, and plans to use him to wreck the school and take over the world. Team Lyoko doesn't know it yet, but they're about to face a prom problem. Will they be able to stop Xana and save the world? Or will Xana destroy Kadic Academy and finally defeat his sworn enemies? Find out, right now, on Code Lyoko! Theme Song: Here we are, going far, to save all that we love; If we give, all we've got, we will make it through. Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world; Today, make Evil go away! Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all. Code Lyoko, be there when you call! Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall. Code Lyoko, stronger after all! Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all. Code Lyoko, be there when you call. Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall. Code Lyoko, stronger after all! ' '#99:A Prom Problem Part 2 Shows everyone getting ready for the dance. Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Graham are working on decorating the gymnasium, Jeremie and William are testing the speakers, and Aelita is in the library trying to find the perfect music for the occasion. Millie and Tamiya are busy reporting. All of a sudden Sissi walks up with Nicholas (I finally figured out her second main cronies' name! Yippee!) Trailing behind her. She seems like she's looking for someone. ''' '''Sissi: Has anyone seen Herb? He asked me to the prom last night and of course I said no but now he's gone missing. Now I wouldn't really give a crap if we found him or not but my daddy ordered me to try to find him or I'd be grounded tonight. Now you all know that I am the absolute most important person in the whole school so for the sake of your reputations, you have to look for him while I go to my room and put on some makeup for the dance! Graham: She's delusional. ''' '''Ulrich: It's best if you just ignore her. Odd: Yep! Screen flashes to show the dance. Music is playing. Everyone is dancing, except for William, Aelita, and Odd, who have no dates. Millie and Graham are talking about something on a bench. Jeremie is absent, probably trying to investigate Herb's disappearance. Screen flashes to show Jeremie following Herb to an abandoned junkyard. Herb hides behind a computer. He then passes part of the Xana Virus on to an old, worn out computer monitor. He then fuses with it, and then the monitor becomes massive. The computer monitor grows 8 legs and starts crawling towards Jeremie with an old bar from some kind of bridge in its hand. Jeremie then hides and texts Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Graham. He texts William and tells him to stay in the school to protect it. Five minutes later… Graham: What's the skinny, Einstein? Jeremie: Herb. He's been possessed by Xana. We have to get to Lyoko. ''' '''They go to the factory. Everyone (minus William.) is virtualized. Screen flashes to show them in the Forest Sector Jeremie: The activated tower is in the Ice Sector! I can't transport you there directly. There's some kind of bug in the system. You'll have to find an internet hotspot point in this sector. When you're inside the internet, I'll send the Skidbladnir! You'll have to fly all the way to the Ice Sector from there. 5 long minutes later….. Ulrich: We're on the net! Send the Skid! Jeremie: Gotcha! I've programmed a nav skid for the rookie. He'll need it. ' '''Graham: Cool….if only I knew what a nav skid was. ' 'Aelita: You'll see. ' 'They enter the Skidbladnir. Aelita gets in the cockpit while Graham, Odd, and Ulrich sit in the back. Yumi is behind Aelita doing diagnostics. They get closer to the Ice Sector, and then bump up against something. ' 'Graham: What happened? Did we bump into an invisible force field? ' 'Ulrich: Sort of. Only our nav skids can get through. Yours must be the one on the end, if I am correct. ' '''Graham: Ok. But if Aelita doesn't have one, how does she get inside? Aelita: I guess I'll have to use William's. ' '(Everyone gets in their nav skids. They fly inside the Ice Sector, and then exit their Nav skids.) Graham: The Ice Sector sure is…..ccccccoldddddddd…. Yumi: What'd you think it'd be like, a tropical island? Ulrich: Now is not the time. They fight towards the tower. Yumi is devirtualized by a megatank. Graham blows it up but is devirtualized in the process. Odd and Ulrich are busy fighting off Bloks. Ulrich is devirtualized. Odd and Aelita run towards the tower. She deactivates it. Screen flashes to show William fighting against the giant monitor. It's about to kill him when it freezes. Jeremie initiates a return to the past. ''' '''Jeremie: Return to the past now! It returns to earlier that morning. Jeremie and the gang are walking. ''' '''Aelita: Hey Jeremie? Jeremie: Yes Aelita? Aelita: Will you be my date tonight? You never stop to have any fun. 'Jeremie: (Smiling like in the end of Final Mix.) I promise. ' 'End credits roll. '